


Загадай желание

by Anonymous



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Summer Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki/Oga Tatsumi
Kudos: 8
Collections: anonymous





	Загадай желание

Ога устроился на мягком футоне, жуя свежевыпеченное печенье.

-А вот и какао! — Фуруичи поставил тяжелый двухлитровый термос на деревянный пол веранды.

-Вот олень! Это же твой дом, мог принести и просто в чашках, — с легкой насмешкой прокомментировал глупость друга Ога, кладя в рот очередную печеньку.

-Пфф, так же не интересно! — улыбнулся Такаюки, ни капли не обидевшись на замечание Тацуми.

Это был обычный августовский вечер. Ога часто ночевал дома у Фуруичи. Они либо играли всю ночь в приставку, либо смотрели фильм ужасов, либо просто вот так сидели на веранде, болтали ни о чем и смотрели на звезды. В этот раз они решили посидеть на веранде, потому что по новостям обещали звездопад, и ребятам очень хотелось увидеть это собственными глазами. Фуруичи притащил телескоп, подаренный родителями на прошлый день рождения. Он примостился на корточки и стал увлеченно разглядывать небо через трубу.

-Ога! Смотри, тут Дракон! — восторженно крикнул Такаюки.

-Где? — Тацуми подошел к телескопу, чтобы взглянуть на дракона. После десяти секунд безуспешного разглядывания звездного неба, он бросил это дело.

-Нет там никакого дракона! — обижено сказал Ога, отойдя от телескопа.

-Как это нет? Смотри! — Фуруичи взял руку Оги в свою и указал ею на продолговатую цепь звезд. — Видишь?

-Ага, — кивнул Ога. На самом деле он совершенно не смотрел на небо. Он смотрел на небольшую ладонь друга, которая сейчас ненавязчиво сжимала его собственную руку. Ога смутился от неожиданно нахлынувших непонятно откуда приятных ощущений.

-Я обожаю смотреть на звезды! Смотри — вон Большая Медведица! — радостно, будто открывая для себя что-то новое, сказал Фуруичи.

-Никакой медведицы не вижу! — фыркнул Ога, незаметно для Такаюки поглаживая его руку пальцами.

-Ну как же… Неужели не разу не видел?! Это вон тот большой ковшик. — Фуруичи направил руку Оги в сторону созвездия. — Видишь?

-Да. — на этот раз Ога действительно смотрел на небо усыпанное звездами.

Тацуми понял, почему Фуруичи так нравились звезды. Это… завораживает. Далекие-далекие небесные светила, вокруг которых, наверняка вертятся такие же планеты, и, возможно на одной из них два таких же мальчика наблюдают за звездами. Приятный августовский ветер развивал волосы и заставлял ощутить приятную прохладу в теплый летний вечер.

-Это и есть Большая медведица. — сказал Такаюки. Выпустив руку друга из своей.

-Ха, бред. — фыркнул Ога, усаживаясь на футон. — Кому в голову пришло называть это Большой Медведицей? Назвали бы Большим Ковшиком или Большим половником.

-Не знаю… — растеряно сказал Фуруичи, пожимая плечами. — Ученым виднее…

Ога сделал глоток какао, которое простояло в керамической чашке из-под термоса некоторое время и уже успело остыть. Он наблюдал, как Фуруичи с неподдельным интересом наблюдает за звездами через телескоп. Тацуми, съедая последнее печенье, смотрел, как на долю секунды загоревшаяся звезда упала с неба и тут же исчезла из виду.

-Фуруичи… — немного неуверенно начал Тацуми.

-А? — Такаюки оторвался от разглядывания неба через телескоп и повернул голову к Оге.

-Ну, вот говорят… В общем, если падает звезда, то вроде как нужно загадать желание и потом он должно сбыться… — Ога почесал затылок. Ему не хотелось выглядеть глупо перед Фуруичи, но все-таки ему хотелось узнать мнение Такаюки по этому поводу.

-Ну… это не доказано… — замялся Фуруичи.

-А сам как думаешь? — Ога встал с пола и подошел к Такаюки.

-Думаю, что невозможного не бывает. — просто ответил Фуруичи.

На самом деле он удивлен, что Тацуми задает ему такие странные вопросы. Это было не в его стиле так сказать. Хотя Фуруичи не особо догадывался, что может быть в стиле Оги, так как знали они друг друга не так уж и давно. Но Такаюки уже успел привязаться к брюнету и даже не представлял себе, как можно обходиться без совместных посиделок на заднем дворе школы во время ланча, или как можно не пойти вместе в игровой клуб в воскресенье, чтобы смахнуться в очередной виртуальной битве в новой игре.

-Смотри, звезда упала. — Ога указал в сторону места на звездном небе, где только что упала комета.

-Я не успел загадать желание… — задумчиво сказал Такаюки.

-Зато я успел. — Ога приподнял Фуруичи за подбородок и легонько коснулся его губ своими.

-Что это было? — удивлено захлопал ресницами Такаюки, трогая пальцами влажные губы.

-Говорю же, желание загадал… и оно сбылось…. — Ога с вызовом, дабы скрыть смущение, посмотрел на Фуруичи. Тот смущено смотрел в пол, касаясь пальцами своих губ.

-Еще две звезды упали… — сказал Ога, прижимаясь губами к губам Такаюки. Фуруичи приоткрыл рот и Татсуми углубил поцелуй, неумело, осторожно прикусывая верхнюю губу блондина.

Фуруичи поддавшись порыву обнял Огу за плечи. Конечно, Такаюки не так представлял свой первый поцелуй, но это было чертовки приятно, волнующе, смущающее, но, тем не менее, это доставляло удовольствие и заставляло сердце обоих мальчишек биться учащенней. Губы Оги были с привкусом какао. Слегка обветренные, но мягкие. Он целовал неумело, но нежно, иногда немного больно прикусывая губы Такаюки.

-Я… — хотел начать Ога, разорвав поцелуй.

-Было здорово. — сказал Фуруичи. Ога улыбнулся. И правда здорово.

Ога сидел на футоне, прислонившись спиной к кирпичной стене. Уютно примостившись рядом сидел Фуруичи, положив голову на плечо Тацуми. Они смотрели на ночное небо и думали о первом в своей жизни поцелуе.

-Фуруичи… — позвал Ога, легонько толкнув уже начинающего засыпать друга.

-Что? — Такаюки приподнял голову с плеча Тацуми.

-Только что упала звездочка… маленькая такая — сказал Ога, мягко целуя Фуруичи в щечку.


End file.
